


Tender Love (Chicken Tender!)

by moroo1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Kim Jongin | Kai, Child Oh Sehun, Family Bonding, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Single Parents, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: The ChanBaek story no one asked for but got anyway- Baekhyun is a single dad who was suddenly called into to work, his only option is his boyfriend- Park Chanyeol, who has never been alone with the kids.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Tender Love (Chicken Tender!)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who's this girl posting twice in one week???  
> And an EXO fanfic!?  
> Wow, kudos to me!  
> I was gonna do Sulay at first or maybe XiuChen but ended up doing ChanBaek,  
> I also have a Got7 version of this, which is basically the same but with JJP.

"Hello?" Chanyeol answered the phone,  
"Yeol, hi! I need your help, please, I know it's a lot-"

"Baekhyunie, stop, what happened?"

"I got called into work," Baekhyun explained, "Minseok hyung is at work and Suho hyung has an important presentation and- "

"And you need me to pick up Jongin and Sehun from school?" Chanyeol completed the sentence,

"Yes, you don't have to, I can ask one of the moms in Jongin's class.."

"Baekhyun, I can pick them up, they know me and I love them, it's really no problem."

"Really?" Chanyeol could hear the surprise in Baekhyun's voice, he was involved in Baekhyun's kids' life, he loved them, and even if he was just their dad's boyfriend, these kids crawled their way into Chanyeol's heart.

"Yeah," Chanyeol promised,

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, I love you, talk to you later!" Baekhyun hung up, Chanyeol stayed with the phone in his hand, he and Baekhyun, although dating for about five months now, and things are getting serious, still haven't said their I love you's.

A moment later he heard his phone ringing, making Chanyeol jump from his place, it was Baekhyun with details on the kids' school and what time they finished.

Jongin was now six years old, being in first grade, he loved learning and loved reading, he was just like his dad.

Sehun, who was still in preschool, thank god Jongin's school had a preschool program, little Sehun was very close to his uncles and dad, he was so shy but was still able to spread love and happiness without even trying.

Chanyeol had about an hour before he had to go pick up the boys, he decided to take a quick shower and wear appropriate clothes rather than leaving his house with just pants on, a look that might work, but he didn't want to test this theory.

The boys' school was only a ten-minute drive from Chanyeol's house, he parked the car and walked into the school,

"Excuse me?" he asked the security guard "I need to pick up Jongin and Sehun Byun, do you know where I could find them?"

"Yeollie hyung!!" he heard a voice behind him, and turned just in time to catch the young boy jumping on him,

"Hi!" he told Jongin, "let's go find your brother, ok?"

They thanked the security guard, and went on their way to find the preschool area,

"So what did you do today?" Chanyeol asked,

"We learned a new letter!" Jongin called "the letter B!"

"Did you, now?" Chanyeol was amused,

"Yeah! And Mr. Kim said there's a lot of words that start with B, like baby and ball, did you know that there's a bed with an e and a bad with an a?"

"I did not," Chanyeol smirked, amused by the boy's excitement, "that's so weird!"

"Yeah!" Jongin nodded "Dad sometimes uses words with b, too! He always calls Miss Chang a bit-"

"Woah!!" Chanyeol stopped the kid, "let's not use that word, ok?"

"is it bad? Daddy said a bad word?!"

Jesus, was Jongin always this curious?

"Let's go find your brother, ok?"

Finding the preschool area wasn't that hard, it was pretty close to Jongin's class,

Sehun was sitting next to his teacher just outside his class, when he saw Chanyeol a big smile formed on his face, he jumped out of his place and into Chanyeol's hands,

"Hi," Chanyeol shook the teacher's hand "I'm Chanyeol, Baekhyun's boyfriend."

"Choi Sooyoung, nice to meet you." The woman introduced herself, "Sehun is a wonderful young man, so smart, too!"

"Did you hear that, kiddo?" Chanyeol grinned,

"It was nice to meet you, Chanyeol, tell Baekhyun I said hi!" Sooyoung said before walking away,

"Ok, first step, let's go back to my car!" Chanyeol told the two boys,

Chanyeol thanked god he had to kids' car seats in his cars, it was just a couple days ago that they took the kids in Chanyeol's car to the park to have a picnic,

"Can we have Mcdonalds?" Sehun asked when Chanyeol strapped him into his car seat,

"Yeah! Dad never lets us eat Mcdonalds!" Jongin chimed in with his own opinion,

Chanyeol smirked, "Only if you promise to not tell your dad!"

"Promise!" both boys called together, Chanyeol closed the door and walked to the driver's seat.

The drive to Mcdonalds was only ten minutes, but was so full of children's songs and screams from the two boys that Chanyeol felt like it took him an hour when he finally pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello?" Chanyeol answered the phone as he opened the door for the boys to jump out of the car and run into the restaurant,

"Hey! How are the boys?" Baekhyun asked,

"Well, they're great, and I'm great as well, thanks for asking, by the way."

Baekhyun sighed "Sorry, it's just..it's your first time alone with the boys,"

"They're amazing, Baekhyun..."

"Um, listen, Jongdae is gonna finish school at about four, he can pick up the boys if you want to." Baekhyun said,

Jongdae was Baekhyun's little brother, and the boys' favorite person in the whole world, although the rest might disagree on that.

"No, he said he has a test next week, let him study, I'll take care of them, besides, we're about to eat!"

"Where did you take them?" Baekhyun asked, oh shit.

"Not Mcdonalds, I'll tell you that!"

"Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol felt the yells that were about to come from Baekhyun's side,

"Oh, I need to order, bye!" Chanyeol finished the call, he wants to tell him he loves him too, but something stops him.

He loves Baekhyun, he loves the boys. He- he really did, he loved them, the kind of love with a big L and a heart doodled next to their name, when you feel like your heart might burst.

He knew Baekhyun was hurt in the past, and the boys needed something stable in their lives, and the smile on their faces whenever they saw him made Chanyeol's life better.

"So," He crouched next to the kids "have we decided what we want to order?"

"I want a burger!" Jongin yelled,

"Great, Sehun?" he turned to the younger kid,

"I..want nuggets!"

"Ok, then," Chanyeol smiled "you go play, and I'll go order!"

The boys happily got back to playing, and Chanyeol walked to the counter,

"Your boys?" a woman asked him after he ordered,

"My boyfriend's," Chanyeol answered quickly, "who I love, very much."

"Oh!" the woman laughed, "you thought I was hitting on you, oh, no, no."

"Oh, um, sorry." Chanyeol said, good job, Park Chanyeol.

"I'm Irene, over there is my wife, Seulgi...our daughters are friends with Jongin and Sehun, but..we've never seen the..you know, the other side."

"Baekhyun and I are dating for only five months but I'm serious about him, and about the boys, too."

Irene smiled at him "Jongin has told us a lot about daddy's new friend and how he always gives him hugs and sneaks him candy."

"I did not know that." Chanyeol laughed, his ears are probably red by now, "thank you."

"I'll let you go back to the boys, have fun!" she said, Chanyeol watched her as she walked back to her wife, he took the meals and got back to their table, he had no idea Jongin had said that.

When he sat at the table it was only a matter of time until Jongin ran to him, and wherever Jongin went, Sehun went with him.

"Eat up, we have a long day of playing ahead of us!"

Within a minute both Jongin and Sehun were busy eating, Chanyeol looked at the two as they were talking between bites, sharing laughs about whatever it is kids are interested in these days, and honestly, he can see himself doing this every day.

It was much much later when Baekhyun finally walked into his house, everything was quiet, and therefore, Baekhyun was suspicious,

But when he walked into the living room he saw a different thing,

"Hey," he whispered when he sat, Jongin was cuddled into himself on the sofa, and Sehun had his head laid on Chanyeol's knees,

"Hey," Chanyeol said "I love you."

Baekhyun blushed "Where did this come from?"

"I love you, I love the boys..you told me on the phone today that you loved me and I freaked out..but I can see myself in the future, waking up with you, taking the boys to school..I love you."

"I love you too."

Chanyeol smiled at the man, taking in the calm vibe that was in the house, but only for a moment before Baekhyun opened his mouth again, "So about you taking the kids to Mcdonalds although I told you not to-"


End file.
